Digital distribution of applications for computing devices such as, for example, mobile smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and desktop computers has become ubiquitous within the last several years. A typical digital distribution model allows users to browse available applications via a virtual store and download applications directly to his or her device via the Internet. Digital distribution models may utilize an application approval process to ensure applications are reliable, free of malicious software, and comply with one or more rules regarding content.
Several applications available today for mobile smartphones are location-aware, meaning that the application utilizes location to provide or enhance some functionality of the smartphone. Location-aware applications may launch automatically in a given location, may prompt a user for log-in information when the user is located within an area associated with the application, may notify the user of promotions such as coupons available in a given location, or otherwise provide or enhance some functionality. For example, when a mobile smartphone is located within a predefined distance from a coffee shop that is associated with a coffee shop application that is installed on the mobile smartphone, the mobile smartphone may notify the user that the coffee shop is nearby and may present one or more promotions such as, for example, coupons, daily specials, and/or the like. Location-aware applications have usability that is limited to certain locations and may not be used often enough to warrant installation, which reduces available device storage capacity and may utilize home screen space that could otherwise be made available for more often used applications.